Kryształ i płomień
by Daghmarre
Summary: Fragment intymnej rozmowy Gaary i Sasuke.


Warning: Yaoi (M/M)

Dwa zaplątane sobą ciała. Para przerażająco trzeźwych turkusów naprzeciw pary zamglonych, na wpół ukrytych pod powiekami węgli. Pęd. Pot. Niekontrolowane dźwięki, wydobywające się z samej głębi gardeł. Wijące się w fantastycznym tańcu piaskowe bicze wokół.

Wieczność zamknięta w kilku obrotach wskazówki zegara. Krzyk zaklęty w magiczną ciszę pustyni.

- Pustynny…

Poza nimi nic więcej nie istniało. Nie miało prawa. Tylko wirująca, rozedrgana próżnia ekstazy.

Fatamorgana.

Wyprężony na białych prześcieradłach, ciasno obejmujący nogami rozhuśtane ciało nad nim, Sasuke przyglądał się Gaarze. Śledził kanciaste, stanowcze linie jego twarzy, ślizgał się wzrokiem po wysokim, władczym czole z amarantowym tatuażem, obrysowywał w myślach pełne, dziecinne usta, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na oczach. Mocno podkreślone olbrzymimi cieniami spowodowanymi nieustanną bezsennością, wiecznie jasnoturkusowe, przejrzyste jak woda w basenie. Sasuke czuł, jak te oczy przenikają go na wskroś niczym ostra włócznia, widzą i wiedzą wszystko. Straszne, puste oczy lalki, którym drwiącego, psychopatycznego wyrazu dodawały dwie zmarszczki u podstawy nosa.

Nienawidził tych oczu. Nienawidził ich za to, że gdy sam rozrywał się na kawałki, one pozostawały wciąż takie same, niezmiennie przenikliwe i okrutne. Nienawidził ich za ten lodowaty chłód, którego nie potrafił w żaden sposób ocieplić, by rozpuścić kryształowe tęczówki. Nienawidził ich za to, że nigdy nie budziło się w nich niespokojne, szmaragdowe morze, sine fale oceanu, głęboki granat wodnej przestrzeni albo chorobliwa, mokra zieleń. Oczy Gaary zawsze były w kolorze nieruchomej, jaskrawej zatoki gdzieś na południu, w nieprzyjaznym, pustynnym klimacie.

Sasuke zacisnął mocno powieki. Rozłożone na boki ramiona wbił w posłanie. Turkus, bladość skóry, biel sufitu zlepiły się w jedno, po czym zniknęły w nagłej eksplozji zmysłów, nie pozostawiając w jego umyśle kompletnie nic.

Gdy po długiej chwili wróciła do niego zdolność myślenia, poczuł ból zdartego gardła, a na swojej piersi ciepło pulsującego ciała Gaary, który padł na niego bez tchu. Sasuke smakował w bezruchu błogość, rozlewającą się w jego wnętrzu. Jedną ręką objął przygniatającego go chłopaka i przejechał dłonią po jego plecach. Oddech Pustynnego uspokajał się z wolna.

- Dlaczego zawsze w tym samym momencie zamykasz oczy? – zapytał ochrypłym szeptem czerwonowłosy, drażniąc swoim oddechem skórę na szyi Uchihy.

Moment ciszy, zakłócanej tylko szmerem niespokojnego piasku, opadającego na podłogę, burzącego się i znów rozsypującego się bezwładnie. Wiele ziarenek dostało się na prześcieradło, nieprzyjemnie uwierając milczącego Sasuke.

- Czuję się jak księżniczka na ziarnach grochu – powiedział wreszcie, nie przestając gładzić pleców kochanka.

- Dlaczego nigdy nie odpowiadasz – to było stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie.

Sasuke skrzywił usta i odwrócił głowę. Poczuł, jak Gaara podnosi się lekko na nim, zmieniając pozycję. Odważył się otworzyć odrobinę oczy po to, by zobaczyć wbity w siebie zimny, turkusowy wzrok Pustynnego. Syknął niechętnie, gdy Gaara wygiął usta w wariackiej parodii uśmiechu, a potem ukąsił go w pobliżu obojczyka.

- Zaraz cię zrzucę – ostrzegł Sasuke.

- Najpierw musiałbyś mnie puścić. To ty mnie trzymasz.

Uchiha skonstatował z niesmakiem, że to prawda. Z westchnieniem rozprostował nogi i puścił je luźno na posłanie. Pustynny zaśmiał się cicho.

Sasuke nienawidził tego śmiechu. Nienawidził charakterystycznego skrzywienia warg, który mu niezmiennie towarzyszył. Nie znosił myśli, które go zawsze nachodziły, gdy słyszał ten śmiech.

„Walczę tylko dla siebie, żyję kochając wyłącznie siebie" Tak to szło, Pustynny? „A wszyscy ludzie istnieją po to, bym mógł dzięki nim doświadczać radości bytu…" Skoro tak, to czy ja też jestem jedynie kolejną ofiarą tego egocentrycznego psychopaty? Czy według ciebie, Pustynny, zabijanie jest tak niebezpiecznie bliskie kochaniu się, jak miłość nienawiści? Czy mam ci dać tylko tę przyjemność… Przyjemność posiadania bezbronnego ciała kogoś silniejszego?…

- O czym myślisz, posępny? Masz takie pochmurne czoło.

Wyrwany z rozmyślań Sasuke zmusił się do ponownego spojrzenia w dwa bezdenne turkusy.

- Dlaczego?… - spytał martwo, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie zawrze w tym jednym słowie wszystkich pytań, które cisnęły się w pod jego czaszką – Dlaczego?…

Twarz Gaary spoważniała.

- Dlaczego? – powtórzył sam do siebie, a potem ponownie, zwracając się do Sasuke – Dlaczego? Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pytanie, a sam stawiasz swoje.

Uchiha zacisnął wargi i już chciał znowu odwrócić głowę, gdy dłoń Pustynnego powstrzymała go, delikatnie przytrzymując go za brodę.

- Gdy ja odpowiem na twoje pytanie, czy ty odpowiesz na moje? – Gaara potarł koniuszkiem nosa nos Sasuke, mrużąc po kociemu oczy. Uchiha wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, po czym pokiwał twierdząco głową. Ich nosy znów się spotkały.

- Czym jestem dla ciebie?

Gaara znieruchomiał.

- A więc o to ci chodziło.

Chwilę milczał, namyślając się. Piasek za jego plecami leniwie przesypywał się, lewitując w powietrzu.

- Pewnie myślisz, że jestem wampirem, który czerpie z ciebie przyjemności. Ale nie powiesz tego wprost, bo się mnie boisz.

- Nie boję się ciebie! I nigdy się nie bałem! – wybuchnął Sasuke, podnosząc się na łokciach i zrzucając z siebie Pustynnego.

- Ależ te twoje węgielki zapłonęły – rzucił Gaara, uśmiechając się drwiąco – Bo wiesz, masz oczy czarne jak węgiel…

- Wynoś się stąd – warknął Uchiha.

Czerwonowłosy zaśmiał się głośno i stanowczym, silnym pchnięciem przywrócił Sasuke do poziomu, po czym ułożył się na nim wygodnie, drażniąc z premedytacją wrażliwe strefy ciała chłopaka.

- Jeszcze ci nie odpowiedziałem – rzucił lekko Gaara.

- Nienawidzę cię.

- Wiem o tym. Miłość jest od krok od nienawiści. Ty mnie nienawidzisz, ja kocham siebie. Ja kocham ciebie, ty nienawidzisz swojego brata. Widzisz, jakie to proste i skomplikowane jednocześnie. Drzemie w nas cała masa uczuć. W tobie natomiast jest za dużo nienawiści.

Pustynny zablokował cios, który miał zmiażdżyć jego twarz.

- We mnie jest za mało nienawiści – wycharczał Sasuke. Oczy płonęły mu gorączką.

- Powiedz mi w takim razie, co kochasz?

Uchiha opuścił dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał Gaara i uspokoił się odrobinę.

- Zemstę.

Pustynny o dziwo nie zaśmiał się. Potarł tylko tatuaż, jakby go nagle zaswędział.

- Równie dobre, jak kochanie siebie – powiedział cicho.

Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę, nie patrząc na siebie.

- Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś – upomniał wreszcie Sasuke.

- Nieuważnie słuchałeś. W połowie odpowiedziałem.

- Powtórz w takim razie i dopowiedz.

- Jesteś dla mnie tym, czym jest zabijanie. Nie, jesteś czymś lepszym – dłonie Gaary zacisnęły się w pięści - Ja… ja nie chcę zniknąć. Przy tobie… Jestem czymś.

- Posiadasz coś.

- Zbyt się wymykasz, by cię posiadać. Ale i tak… ja…

- Popatrz mi w oczy – poprosił znienacka Sasuke miękkim głosem. Zaskoczony Pustynny posłusznie spełnił żądanie – Szkoda, że tego nie widzisz.

- O co chodzi?

Sasuke zaśmiał się cicho. Oczy Gaary były takie… ciepłe. Jak nigdy. Jakby lekko stopniały, zazieleniły i nabrały głębi. Uchiha nie mógł się od nich oderwać. Wreszcie wydały mu się nieco ludzkie.

- Wiesz, Pustynny… Nie będę więcej zamykał oczu.

The End

Lipiec 2007


End file.
